This invention relates to an interactive gaming system, and in particular, a system which is operated by a wireless gaming device.
A typical casino-type game involves making a wager that a particular gaming event will occur, e.g., that a particular element from a set of numbers will be selected. In such a game, the payout or monetary prize awarded to a winning player usually depends on the amount of the player""s wager and the probability that the event will occur.
Various games have been developed that require or permit interaction between the game and the game""s players in a gaming or casino environment. Such interaction should be simple and uninhibited from the players"" point of view, and cost effective for the gaming establishment. Since wagers and prizes can reach up to hundreds of thousands of dollars for many casino-type wagering games, players must have confidence in the integrity and reliability of such an interactive gaming system.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a system for playing a wagering game. A wireless gaming device includes an identification code, entry apparatus for entering wagering information by a player, and a transmitter. A receiver receives the identification code and the wagering information transmitted by the transmitter of the wireless gaming device. The receiver polls the wireless gaming device to determine whether the player has entered wagering information to be transmitted to the receiver.
Implementations of the invention may also include one or more of the following features. The receiver may periodically poll the wireless gaming device. The wagering information may relate to a wager request, or may include a command or data. The wagering information may include a string of characters, which may be hexademical digits. The transmission may be by radio frequency signals or infrared signals.
The wireless gaming device may be a hand-held device. The entry apparatus may include keys or a smart card reader. The wireless gaming device may also include a wager amount register and an account balance register.
The wireless gaming device may include a liquid crystal display. The wireless gaming device may include a bicolor light emitting diode to indicate separately that the wagering information has been entered by the player and that the wagering information has been transmitted by the transmitter.
The system may also include a processor in communication with the receiver for processing the wagering information transmitted by the wireless gaming device based on the identification code. The processor may include a database for storing an account of the player.
The wireless gaming device may include an electronically programmable read only memory for storing an identifier corresponding to the identification code. The system may include an encryption key to encrypt the identification code and the wagering information prior to transmission and to decrypt the identification code and the wagering information after being received by the receiver.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of playing a wagering game using a wireless gaming device. The wireless gaming device includes an identification code, entry apparatus for entering wagering information by a player, and a transmitter. The wagering information is entered into the entry apparatus. The wireless gaming device is polled to determine whether the player has entered wagering information to be transmitted by the transmitter. The identification code and the wagering information are then transmitted.
Implementations of the invention may also include one or more of the following features. The wireless gaming device may be polled periodically. The wagering information may be displayed on the wireless gaming device. The identification code and the wagering information may be transmitted by radio frequency signals or infrared signals. The wagering information may be processed based on the identification code. The identification code and the wagering information may be encrypted prior to transmission.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a wireless gaming device for transmitting wagering information to a receiver. A memory stores an identification code. Entry apparatus is used for entering the wagering information. A transmitter converts the identification code and the wagering information into a signal for wireless transmission to the receiver, the transmitter transmitting the signal when the receiver polls the wireless gaming device to determine that the wagering information has been entered.
Implementations of the invention may also include one or more of the following features. The wireless gaming device may be periodically polled by the receiver. The identification code may be stored in the memory in a digital format. The wireless gaming device may be a hand-held device. The entry apparatus may include keys or a smart card reader. The wireless transmission may be by radio frequency signals or infrared signals.
The interactive gaming system of the present invention has the advantage of providing players with a simple and straightforward way to place wagers in a gaming environment.
The interactive gaming system of the present invention has the additional advantage of allowing players to place wagers in a gaming environment using a wireless gaming device.
The interactive gaming system of the present invention has the additional advantage that players can obtain confirmations of wagers and prizes while they are playing the game.
The interactive gaming system of the present invention has the further advantage of providing a system in which the total cost of the components of the system is low. This advantage is particularly important where a large number of players must be able to interact with the same game. For example, for a typical lottery game, players may number in the tens to hundreds of thousands.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.